In a wide range of oilfield service applications, various tools are located and/or oriented during construction of multilateral junctions. Sometimes a specific tool is selected for use at a specific lateral junction of a multilateral completion tubing string. Difficulties can sometimes arise in locating the tool at the desired junction. Additionally, certain applications use directional tools which are rotationally oriented. Such applications can again create difficulties in properly orienting and locating the tool for performance of a desired operation in a given procedure.